Supernatural Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A supernatural story involving the lives of five people; Genesis, a 20-year old artist who comes across Slenderman, Shell, a 19-year old author who is trying to admit her feelings for a certain guy with sideburns, her twin brother Shepherd, who just wants somebody to understand him, Abigail, a shy 18-year old who meets Splendorman and Jess, who is living with Shell. As their love
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Love**

**Summary: **A supernatural story involving the lives of five people; Genesis, a 20-year old artist who comes across Slenderman, Shell, a 19-year old author who is trying to admit her feelings for a certain guy with sideburns, her twin brother Shepherd, who just wants somebody to understand him, Abigail, a shy 18-year old who meets Splendorman and Jess, who is living with Shell. As their love interests come around, what will these five people do?

**I've wanted to do a story with more than two pairings and finally came up with one. The reason why this is going in the mythology category and not the MarbleHornets one is because it's not really based around MarbleHornets, but does have the cast, mostly just Alex Kralie and Tim. **

**Here are the pairings:**

**Genesis/Slenderman**, sue me; I can pair him with someone if I can, though she won't be human later on.

**Shell/Tim**, I ship for this couple too much.

**Shepherd/Trenderman**, Trenderman needs someone to love and Shepherd does too. Once again, sue me.

**Abigail/Splendorman**, I finally admitted that Splendy needs someone. Plus Abigail is one of those cheerful people.

**Jess/Alex Kralie, **once again, I ship this couple.

**Now, this will be a challenge for me since I haven't done more than two characters at a time (well, if you exclude my One Piece fanfic The Adventure of a Lifetime) and I will appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Anywho, onto the story. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"She's LATE!"

Jess glanced over at the 19-year old, who was fuming and about ready to punch a hole through the wall. Jess, out of everyone, was the youngest at 17-years old. She was also the shortest, at a total height of 5'1". She had reddish-brown hair that was in a ponytail and wore glasses over her cerulean blue eyes. She noticed that since she had been living with Shell since she graduated from high school, Shell was more prone to anger than her twin brother.

"Calm down sis. I'm sure Genesis will be here soon." Shepherd spoke quietly. He was Shell's twin brother, younger by two minutes. He had dark brown hair that was short, but spiky and hazel eyes that would often turn blue when he was sad. He was the tallest out of everyone, at a total height of 5'8". He was a lot like his sister, but he lacked a lot of self-confidence and was shyer than she.

Shell huffed and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her cell phone which was sitting on the arm of the couch. She was 19, the second oldest and the third-tallest, at a total height of 5'5". Her hair was long and dark brown, usually always straightened. Her hazel eyes were now blue, which would often turn when she was mad or extremely pissed off. She was the organized one of the group, but she was also the moody and short-tempered one.

Abigail, or Abby, sat next to Jess on the floor. She was the cheerful one of the group, at a total height of 5'3". She had short, but straight blonde hair and bright green eyes, 18-years old and out of high school. She worked as a waitress at the local diner and often got everyone food from there.

"Genesis isn't usually late. This is strange for her." Abby commented.

The group went silent and Shell lifted her head to look at the ceiling of her luxurious apartment. It was almost like a one-story home with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. She, her brother and Jess lived here, with the extra guest room. She and Jess were good friends with the cast of MarbleHornets, especially with Tim and Alex. They were in Plymouth for some of the summer and beginning of fall, but went back home around the end of September for more filming.

Everyone sighed and that's when the door opened and Genesis came walking in. "'Bout fucking time!" Shell exclaimed.

Genesis only scowled and closed the front door when her boot-covered foot. She was the oldest out of everyone and the second tallest, at a total height of 5'7". Her hair was long, longer than Shell's and jet black with bright red streaks. Her eyes were a rare blue color, an electric blue, striking and bright, dark blue on the outer rim and light blue on the inner rim. Her one tattoo was visible from the right side of her neck, disappearing into her clothes and then stopped at the back of her right hand. Her tattoo was just black lines, but in patterns and covered her entire right side and stopped at her hip, also covering her entire right arm. She had several piercings on her ears, a lip piercing and wore a cross necklace.

"Sorry I'm late." Genesis muttered and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs.

Shell just rolled her eyes. "Okay, so does everyone know the plan?"

"Um…could you explain one more time?" Abby said, smiling sheepishly while she raised her hand.

"Agghhhh, fine." Shell muttered. "The plan is that we are to go out and find supernatural things. Shepherd and I have been feeling some supernatural things lately and I've been seeing things out of the corner of my eye."

"How are you sure you ain't just seeing things Shell-sama?" Jess snickered, which caused her to duck when Shell threw a pillow at her.

"Because I fucking see them everywhere I go!"

Genesis scowled. "And you want to go hunt for supernatural things? Like who? Slenderman?"

"Maybe." Shell snorted. "Since there's five of us, one of us is gonna have to go alone."

"How 'bout you?"

"I was planning on it. Abby, you and Jess will go together and Shepherd, you'll go with Genesis, okay?"

"Okay." Shepherd squeaked, glancing nervously at Genesis, whose eyes only narrowed. She didn't necessarily like being stuck with someone who could trip over air. His middle name should've been Grace instead of Alan.

"And let's try to stay in contact. I don't wanna be the reason behind one of the disappearances of you guys."

…..

The sun had gone down and now the only light source the gang had was their phones and flashlights. Genesis and Shepherd walked through the forest, with Shepherd staying close to the older girl. He did not like being in the woods at nighttime. He felt safe with his sister, but he didn't quite feel safe with Genesis.

"So uh….." Shepherd swallowed. "Who are we looking for exactly?"

"I don't know. How 'bout…Slenderman?" Genesis suggested. "Or maybe Trenderman. Him being Slenderman's sassy, gay brother, you two would make an excellent couple."

Shepherd stopped and glared at Genesis's back slightly. "I don't like to be insulted…."

Genesis also stopped and turned to him halfway. She only rolled her electric eyes. "I was only telling the truth Shepherd. God, why did I have to get stuck with you? I'd rather get stuck with Abby or Jess."

Shepherd's glare hardened. "At least I know you don't like me. If I were you and someone liked you, I would change your stupid attitude, 'cause you aren't gonna get laid if you act like that." And then he spun on his heel and walked away, in a different direction.

Genesis stood there, dumbfounded. She blinked a couple times before snarling to herself. "Have it your way Shepherd. I hope you get eaten by a wolf." She muttered and then walked further into the woods.

Shepherd felt tears, angry tears spill down his cheeks. Yeah, so he wasn't as strong or as self-confident as his sister was. It didn't mean that Genesis could make fun of his sexuality. Yeah, he was bisexual. His family and friends still loved him; even Dalton still liked him as a friend.

He wished he was as strong as his sister. He knew she had a crush on Tim, but she always had a way to hide her feelings. She had been trying to find him someone, but neither sibling has had any luck.

He sighed softly and reached up to brush his tears away with the back of his hand, but just after his right foot stepped on something metal, he screamed out in pain and fell on his back. Shepherd gasped in pain and his hazel eyes looked to his foot, widening when he saw a wolf trap buried deep in his foot.

Shepherd whimpered and with shaky hands, sat himself up and put his hands on the outside of the trap, trying to get it out enough for him to get his foot loose. But he wasn't strong enough and it just clamped back down. "Shit….." he swore quietly to himself. He only swore whenever he was in a bad situation, not as much as Shell who cursed enough to make a sailor feel shameful.

He tried to find his cell phone, but he remembered that he had accidentally forgotten it back at the apartment. "Shit…." He whimpered, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. He hadn't felt this much pain in a long while and he was either gonna die from blood loss or just the pain itself.

All of a sudden, he heard some sort of weird whooshing sound and a tall figure appeared beside him. Shepherd screamed, jumping nearly a foot off the ground and grimaced from the pain in his right foot.

"Woah! No need to scream my ears off!" a male voice spoke and then paused before speaking again. "Not that I have any ears….but oh well."

Shepherd glanced up at the tall, slender figure. It was definitely a man, wearing a brown vest, a white-collared long sleeve shirt and dark pants and shoes. The thing that Shepherd noticed the most was his face. He had….no…face…whatsoever. No ears, or eyes or even a mouth, but Shepherd could make out the slight definition of a nose.

Was this the infamous Slenderman?

Shepherd whimpered, trying not to move his foot. "Are you…..are you gonna kill me?"

The man scoffed. "Bitch please! I think that's my brother you're referring to. I don't kill, I don't even like it." He put his hands on his hips, sticking one out.

"Your…..brother?"

"Yeah, Slenderman! I'm pretty sure you've heard of him. Goes around in the woods and steals children?"

"Um….y-yeah…."

"Good! People know about my brother and –HOLY CHRIST, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT?!" the man shouted, pointing at Shepherd's bleeding foot.

"I stepped on a wolf trap…" Shepherd grimaced again, feeling slightly light-headed. "Can you get it off please?"

"As much as I don't like blood or dirt on my clothes, I'll help ya." The man replied and then crouched down, observing the wolf trap. "Hmmm…."

Shepherd glanced at the man as he seemed to think deeply. By his style of clothes and how he spoke….was he gay? The man said he was Slenderman's brother….perhaps…could he be Trenderman that Shepherd heard about from Shell? Shepherd whimpered as the trap that was buried in his foot began to come apart and he glanced to see two sleek, black tendrils wrapped around the metal and bringing the trap apart.

The brunette then swallowed and looked up, following the trail of the tendrils and noticed they came from the man's back. Shepherd felt dizzy. _Must be from the blood loss…._He thought and then cried out when the trap was completely pulled away from his foot and the man gently grabbed his foot and pulled it out of the way of the trap so it could snap shut.

"There we go! Ew…" the man seemed to grimace as he glanced at Shepherd's bleeding foot. He then glanced at the young man himself, noticing how pale he was. "Hey….are you okay?"

"I think…..I'm gonna….." was all the young man said before he moaned. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and then he fell on his back, completely out.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me….." the man muttered. He reached over and ripped a part of the young man's shirt off before gently taking his shoe off. "Ewww…..that's so gross….but at least I have something that'll heal that right away." He wrapped the cloth around Shepherd's foot and then put his arms underneath Shepherd's knees and shoulders, lifting him up. "There we go! Wow, he's light. Okay, I really need to get him a new wardrobe….wait….what's on my…? OH HELL TO THE NO! I DID NOT JUST GET BLOOD ON MY PANTS! These are my favorite pair!"

…

**So, I'm not sure if I got Trenderman's personality right, but I will appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Introduction of Trenderman! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural Love**

_**Chapter 2**_

"What do you mean you haven't heard from Shepherd?"

"_I mean, I haven't heard from him at all!" _Shell sighed heavily, worry lacing her voice. _"I think he might've left his phone at home. I know he and Genesis went into the woods. Let me call Genesis and see what she says." _

"Okay Shell-sama." Jess replied and hung up, looking over at Abby. "Shell's gonna call him. I'm pretty sure he's okay; you know how he is."

"Maybe he just needs someone to understand him." Abby suggested as she chewed on a lollipop. She had an obsession with sweets and was always usually eating something sweet.

Jess sighed. "Maybe." She and Jess left Dollar General and headed down the sidewalk, towards the woods. Abby glanced over into the wooded area next to them and slowed her pace down. She wasn't looking where she was going and she suddenly bumped into a tall, solid figure. "Ooof!" she yelped, staggering backwards.

"Abby, what are you doooooinnngggg….?" Jess's voice trailed off. "Holy shit…."

Abby rubbed her forehead and glanced up at the towering figure before her. He wore a black suit that was covered in colorful dots, a small top hat on his head and had the brightest smile on his face. His skin was a sort of tan color and his hands and wrists were black, his hands almost like claws.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" the tall man smiled sheepishly. "I tend to do that a lot."

Abby gawked at the man and then suddenly, it clicked. "Hey….you wouldn't happen to be Splendorman, would you?"

The man blinked down at her. For being such a tall person, he seemed very friendly. "Y-yes, that's my name."

Abby jumped up. "Ha!" she pointed at Jess. "I told you he was real Jess! Now how 'bout those 20 bucks?"

Jess grumbled and took out a twenty from her wallet and slapped it into Abby's hand, who just grinned victoriously. "Uh…. Excuse me…." The girls looked up at Splendorman, who was just plainly confused. "Um…how do you know me?"

"The Internet!" Abby grinned cheerfully. "Don't you have brothers?"

"Yeah, two younger ones." He replied, scratching his face sheepishly. "I'm the eldest of all three."

"Two, I thought Slenderman only had one brother." Jess spoke.

"No, we have another, our youngest brother Trenderman." Splendorman replied.

"The sassy, gay one?" Jess questioned and he gave a nod. "I thought he was your cousin?"

"No."

"Well, that's one thing figured out. So where's Slenderman?"

"Yeah, where is your little brother?" Abby asks.

Splendorman glanced out into the wooded area next to them. "Eh, I'm not sure. He's probably in the woods somewhere."

"Probably stalking someone." Jess muttered underneath her breath.

"I got an idea!" Abby spoke. "We're looking for our friend's twin brother. Maybe he came across Slenderman."

"Then it probably wasn't good!" Jess flailed her arms. "We gotta go find him!"

"I can take you to him!" Splendorman spoke. "Just hold on and I'll teleport us to him!" he smiled brightly.

The girls exchanged glances and shrugged, grabbing his arm. Within seconds, they vanished.

….

Genesis scowled as she brought out her cell phone to see the person calling. She answered it. "Yes?"

"_Genesis, is my brother with you?" _Shell questioned on the other end.

"No, he stormed off." Genesis replied, shining her flashlight around.

"_What do you mean he 'stormed off'? Genesis, what did you do?" _

"I didn't do anything. He asked me what we were looking for and I said Slenderman. Then, I said Trenderman and how he was Slenderman's sassy, gay brother and that he and Shepherd would make an excellent couple."

"_Why would you say that? You know my brother is sensitive about his sexuality." _Shell said angrily. _"What else did you say?" _

"Then I asked why I had to get stuck with him."

"…_You are so fucking cold. You don't have to be so goddamn mean! Why are you like this? You never were when we first met!" _

Genesis frowned deeply. "Then maybe you should've left me alone that day."

"_I was trying to be friendly." _

All of a sudden, static erupted in her phone and Genesis winced, pulling her phone away from her ear. She could barely make out what Shell was saying and then it went completely dead. "What the hell?" Genesis muttered and tried to press buttons on her phone, but the battery drained and went dead. "Stupid phone….."

All of a sudden, Genesis suddenly got the feeling that there was something behind her. She remembered when she first played the game Slender and she felt like she was in the game herself. She wasn't scared at all, but she did get that creepy feeling. _Should I look or should I not look? _She thought.

Then, she made her decision and slowly began to turn around. She felt her hand brush against something cotton-like and sleek. Genesis turned around fully and her flashlight landed on something solid and black. Her flashlight and her eyes traveled up the tall, slender figure in front of her. The figure wore a sleek, black suit, a white shirt and black tie. His arms were long, longer than a human's and his skin was white, almost pale.

Her gaze went up further and she saw that the figure, the tall man, had no face. No ears, mouth or eyes, but she could see a slight definition of a nose. She now realized who she was looking up at.

Slenderman.

_All this time…..I knew he was real. _Genesis thought and watched as the creature tilted his head, as if observing her.

Then, he spoke.

"You are not afraid?"

His voice was deep, powerful and booming, almost like a god. Genesis wondered how he spoke without a mouth or maybe he had one, but rarely used it. Genesis was one of the very few people who weren't afraid of the Slenderman. Instead, she respected him.

"No." she replied.

All of a sudden, the Slenderman's hand lashed out and went around her throat. Genesis nearly gagged, but only gasped when he lifted her up and tendrils sprouted from his back, wrapping around her flailing legs. She held onto his wrist with both hands, having dropped her flashlight and phone several seconds ago.

What she didn't know, was that the Slenderman was trying to reach into her mind. He saw that she kept a mental barrier around her mind, to try to keep intruders out. It was a strong barrier.

_I wonder…if there is one around her heart. _He thought and another tendril sprouted from his back, but it morphed into an arm and hand. They inched towards the girl's chest and slowly made their way in. The girl felt this and she gasped quietly, almost shuddering from the contact as the man made its way towards her heart. There was no pain, no blood; it was almost like his hand was transparent.

As the hand touched her heart, he could feel its darkness. Her heart was black, filled with pain, sadness and hatred. He wondered what could make a heart so black, so cold. He had been observing humans for thousands of years, yet this human…..was strange, confusing.

Her heart was beating fast against his hand. The barrier around her mind was strong, strong enough for someone like him to have difficultly getting through it.

All of a sudden, he felt his brother. His brother would be here any second. He removed the hand from her chest and it disappeared into his back, along with the other tendrils. He set her down on the ground just as his older brother appeared, along with two human females.

"Ah brother!" Splendorman beamed and pulled his younger brother in for a tight hug. "I'd knew I'd find you here!" he squeezed his brother tightly, causing the younger man to nearly start struggling for breath. Splendor was bigger, especially in his physique and could crush his brothers easily with his hugs.

"Splendor….." Slender nearly growled a warning at his eldest brother. He was not as big as his brother or as muscular.

Splendor recognized that growling tone and let go of his brother. "I'm just happy to see you! It's been a while!" he beamed as Slender fixed and straightened his suit.

"Genesis, you okay?!" Abby and Jess went to the older woman, who was slightly massaging her throat.

"I'm fine, don't touch me." Genesis muttered and grabbed her cell phone and flashlight.

"We were looking for Shepherd and thought Slenderman might've seen him…."

"Have you brother?" Splendor asks.

"The girl is the only human I have seen in the woods tonight." Slender replied quietly.

Jess and Abby sighed. "Splendor, you said Trenderman was your brother also. Could Shepherd be with him?"

Splendor scratched his cheek before speaking. "He may be. Let's go!" tendrils bursted from his back and wrapped around everyone, including his brother and Genesis, who both scowled. With that, they vanished.

….

Shepherd let out a small groan as he came to. He put a hand to his head as his hazel eyes fluttered open. He was looking up at a ceiling and heard some cackling nearby, like a fire. He glanced over to the side and saw a fireplace, also realizing he was on a couch. He used the top of the couch to sit himself up and saw that he was in a very luxurious cabin.

_Cabin in the woods…..that was a good movie too. _Shepherd thought and swung his legs over the cushions so he was sitting. He glanced down at his bare feet, his right foot especially and saw it was wrapped up in bandages. There wasn't even any pain.

"Where am I….?" Shepherd asked himself quietly.

"….got blood ALL OVER my clothes! That was my favorite pair of jeans too! Ick, one of the reasons why I hate blood. So messy. I don't understand Slender at all….."

Shepherd glanced over and saw the tall man from earlier throw his dirtied clothes into the bathroom and then walk out into the living room, this time wearing another pair of dark jeans, a short sleeve grey shirt and a grey scarf around his neck. _Oh boy…..he's gay. _Shepherd thought, looking away from the man.

"Well, sleeping beauty is awake!" the man spoke, putting his hands on his hips. "Glad to know you're alright, even though you got blood all over my clothes."

Shepherd felt his face heat up a little and he pushed his index fingers together, a sign of his nervousness. "I'm…really sorry mister…."

"Mister?! Well, since you said sorry and all, you can call me Trenderman. Or Trendy, one of those." The man replied. "I forgive ya. What's your name?"

"S-Shepherd."

"That's an adorable name!" Trender exclaimed.

Before Shepherd could speak, two tall men and three females appeared in the middle of the name. "Here we are!" the one wearing the hat exclaimed.

"Shepherd! Are you….? What happened to your foot?" Jess questioned, pointing at Shepherd's bandaged foot.

"Poor boy stepped on a wolf trap." Trender replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell ya what brothers, it was quite messy."

"My littlest brother!" Splendor exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Trender in a giant and tight hug. His arms cocooned around the youngest one's torso tightly. Trender was shorter than Splendor, but almost as tall as Slender.

"…..This is so weird." Jess commented.

"Ditto." Genesis muttered.

"Where's my sister?" Shepherd asked and the girls shrugged.

"I can go find her!" Splendor volunteered and let go of his littlest brother, who nearly dropped to the floor if he hadn't been using the wall for support. "What does she look like?"

"Him." Genesis pointed at Shepherd. "They're twins."

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard. Be right back!" and Splendor disappeared in a puff of flowers.

"Flowers!" Abby exclaimed and yanked a couple of them from the air.

"I am surrounded by morons….." Genesis heard Slender mutter, who had his arms crossed over his thin chest. She silently agreed with him.

Splendor appeared seconds later, with a flailing Shell. "Oh my fucking god, never do that again! Shep!" she exclaimed and hugged her twin around the neck. "My god, I was so worried!" she said and pulled back, going to look at his bandaged foot. "What the hell happened to your foot?"

"I stepped on a wolf trap and Trenderman healed me up." Shepherd pointed at the youngest behind him.

"Wait….Splendorman…..Trenderman….." Shell mumbled. "Does that mean…?" she turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw Slenderman, who just looked down at her. "Holy…fucking…..Caesar's ghost…..aahhhhh…." and she fainted.

Jess blinked. "That's the first time I've seen her faint."

"Well in that case…." Trenderman paused. "Get her off my floor!"


End file.
